In Peru
by Lionheart 39
Summary: The Doctor finds out why Alistair and Doris spent so much time in Peru and it is a reason he would never have guessed in a hundred lifetimes.
1. Chapter 1

"So where are we going?" Rose asked exasperated that once again the Doctor wouldn't give her a straight answer.

"To visit old friends!" the Doctor replied smiling.

"But you never visit old friends!" Rose said pointedly.

"This one is an exception! I have visited him numerous times in my last 500 years! But over the last 15 of his years he was never there. He was always in Peru. Could never figure out why, would have thought it would take a bulldozer to drag Alistair out of the UK!"

"So why are we visiting today!"

The Doctor was fidgeting. He looked at the young woman awkwardly, "Well I want some advice!"

Rose's mouth nearly hung open, "Advice? You, want, someone's, advice!" she stuttered in shock.

"No I don't want someone's," he made air quotes at the word someone's, "advice, I want Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart's, advice!"

"Brigadier? So he's a soldier?" Rose asked amazed at the idea of the Doctor asking anyone's advice but a soldier that was unthinkable.

"Yes," the Doctor said, "He was my boss in the 1970's; he commanded UNIT in the UK!"

"UNIT, but you detest UNIT!"

The Doctor grinned manically. "Well, in the 1970's it was my UNIT and it's commander was my friend and a good friend. He improved as I got to know him, I was a good influence on him. Then he married Doris, and she was an even better one!"

Rose still couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So what was he doing all the time in Peru?" she asked.

"Not a clue, no one seemed to know and if they did the weren't telling!"

The Doctor was looking at the monitor.

Rose looked over his shoulder. "Lovely looking place, bit isolated. A plantation of some sort? Do you think?" she asked.

The TARDIS landed about 100m from the house, the Doctor and Rose walked out into the wonderfully warm Sunshine. A petite older lady with neat grey hair looked out of what was obviously the kitchen window and waved!

"Doris," the Doctor said happily. "Aged about 55 I'd say, so Alistair will be in his mid sixties, Perfect!"

Suddenly a voice rasping with menace uttered the heart stopping words "Halt, or I will exterminate!"

The Doctor and Rose spun around to see a gun metal grey Dalek pointing it's ray gun at them!

Doris was rushing across the lawn towards them. "No, Doris!" the Doctor yelled "Go back to the house! Warn Alistair!"

The old lady ignored him and rushed forward!

The Dalek's optical receiver moved between the Doctor, Rose and Doris.

The Doctor, was trying to weigh up how he could save the two women!

"MOVE AND I WILL EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek warned again!"

Doris came running up, stepping between the Dalek and the Doctor.

"Dylan, what have we told you about threatening to exterminate people?" the older lady asked.

The Daleks optical receiver dropped down so it was looking at the ground!

Rose thought it looked like a little kid caught out bullying it's younger siblings.

Dylan, the Doctor mouthed.

"Anyway, you know your Grandfather had Osgood make it so your blaster can only stun."

"They are intruders!" the Dalek rasped!

"No Dylan, they are friends, this is the Doctor and this must be a friend of his!"

The Doctor nodded "Err, yes, this is Rose."

The Dalek's optical receiver fixed on them. Doris stepped forward and patted it affectionately.

"Come on Doctor, Alistair will be delighted to see you."

"Dylan, be a love, go find your Grandfather, I think he went to get Emily, she went off in a huff again. All that fuss over a pink scarf!" the little woman said shaking her head.

"You will be safe, Grandmother, with these two?" The Dalek asked in a more gentle voice. "This one," it pointed it's manipulation arm at the Doctor has two hearts, and reads like that scoundrel the Master!"

"Quite safe, don't worry love!" the little woman said starting back to the house after linking her arm through Rose's.

A low menacing rasp left the Dalek "I'm monitoring you! I have over ridden Osgood's blocks, so one wrong move and I will exterminate you!"

With that the Dalek raised to a hover and set off towards the rear of the house.

In the kitchen two young Silurians were spooning biscuit batter on to baking trays.

Doris smiled at them, "Well done girls, those look absolutely wonderful. Your Grandfather will enjoy those with his coco tonight."

Rose looked at the two little girls in awe, both were covered in white flour and wearing pin striped cooks aprons.

"Alice, Sally, this is your Grandfather's friend, the Doctor, and his companion Rose!"

The third eye of both girls blinked. "Grandfather is coming both girls squealed and rushed out!"

Doris smiled! "They are never wrong, they can detect Alistair at 500m. Come on let's go out and see if he found Emily!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor thought he had seen everything when he saw Doris talking to a Dalek as though it was an errant human child. But the sight of Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart walking around the corner of the house holding hands with a Cyberman who was wearing a pink floral scarf had to be the most bizarre sight ever.

"I know you prefer blue, Emily" the old soldier was saying, "but Brett, remembers his Mum wore pink and he bought you that colour because he loves you. Pink gives Brett, happy memories and he wants to share those happy memories with you!"

The Cyberman seemed to be considering this. "How do you know that!" the Cyber..woman asked.

"Well, the first time I saw your Grandmother she was wearing the most beautiful pink dress, she was dancing with my friend George and I fell instantly in love with her! Every time I see that colour pink I remember that day!" Alistair said with a far away look in his eye.

"And Grandmother, fell instantly in love with you, when she saw you?" the Cyberwoman asked.

Alistair laughed sadly, "No, she was in love with George!"

"Mmmm, so you killed George, so Grandmother would love you?"

Alistair choked, "Emily!" the old soldier said shocked, "Your Grandmother would never have loved me if I done something like that! It would have hurt her terribly, I could never hurt your Grandmother."

"So what did you do?" the Cyberwoman wanted to know.

"Well I went away and lived with my broken heart. I met someone else, who I grew to love. But later when we both were free, your Grandmother and I found each other again. And this time she loved me!"

"I think she should have loved you from the start!" the Cyberwoman said! "It wasn't logical not to!"

Alistair grinned. "Thank you love!" he said patting the metal arm affectionately.

"So you will wear the scarf for Brett, to make him happy?" Alistair asked.

The Cyberwoman nodded.

"Good girl, now go and help Sally and Alice keep an eye on Dylan!"

The Doctor nearly fell over when the Cyberwoman bent down and planted what looked like a kiss on the old soldier's cheek.

Alistair saw his wife and their guests and hurried over with a huge grin on his face! "Doctor! Well it has been a while, almost didn't recognise you. If you get any younger looking you'll be wearing short pants!"

Rose giggled! Alistair smiled at the girl, then looked at the Doctor waiting to be introduced. Doris shook her head.

"Alistair, this is the Doctor's companion Rose Tyler, Rose this is my husband Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart!"

"Wonderful to meet you Miss Tyler!" they shook hands.

Alistair was looking at the Doctor slightly frowning, the Time Lord was watching the Cyberwoman, Silurian's and the Dalek who were sort of kicking a football around the lawn.

"So you've met most of the family?" Alistair asked.

The Doctor dragged his gaze back to his oldest friend's face. He saw the mischief behind the twinkling eye. He wasn't going to explain until the Doctor asked!

"Errr, yes." A smile lit his face and he took an enthusiastic step toward his friend about to hug him only to stop when he saw the Dalek turn to face him, raising it's ray gun.

Alistair turned to face the Dalek, "It is alright Dylan. The Doctor is only going to give me a hug like your Grandmother does! You mustn't shoot him, unless he ties to kiss me too. Only females are allowed to do that!"

"Understood Grandfather!" the Dalek rasped. It's voice dropped again to a pitch the Doctor suspected humans couldn't hear and growled, "I'm still monitoring you. Do not think about hurting my Grandparents or else!"

The Doctor saw the ray gun twitch.

The Doctor hugged his oldest friend being very careful not to do anything that could be mistaken for a kiss!

He looked over at the small group of Aliens, then back at his friend who was still stubbornly refusing to enlighten the Doctor, "Ok, so explain! How come you two are Grandparents to!" he carefully waved his hand toward the group behind them."

Alistair's grin got wider, "Oh that, Doris love let's have tea on the lawn." He faced the Doctor " You and Miss Tyler make yourself comfortable!" he pointed to the summer house. "I'll just help Doris!"

The Doctor was almost quivering with exasperation!

As they walked into the house Doris Kissed his cheek. "You are enjoying keeping him in suspense aren't you?"

"Of course, not often I know more about something then he does! Well it's his turn to wait to find out!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Rose were seated in the summer house enjoying the best chocolate cake Rose had ever tasted. The Doctor was on his third slice and Doris was smiling at him as he praised her baking skills. No wonder the Brigadier looked a lot rounder then he had done in the photos she had seen in the house, if this was the type of afternoon repast they had every day.

"Well, about," the Doctor nodded towards the little group of Aliens.

"Arr, yes, our family!" the Brigadier smiled as he watched Doris taking cake to the two Silurians.

"Did you ever come across the Space Security Services?" The Brigadier asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Well 3 years ago a ship from there landed here in Peru. I was working as a special envoy, trying to work out a deal between the local Silurians and the Peru government. So as soon as the ship landed I was dispatched to take control of the situation." The old man said.

"A sensible move by the modern UNIT, now that makes a change!" the Doctor muttered!

"Well it turned out the ship was from the Space security Service. They had raided a slave market and amongst the slaves on sale were creatures who originated from Earth. Twenty six Silurians, two Cybermen and a Dalek. The original Silurians had been kidnapped from the Peru colony over 20000 years ago. These twenty six were their descendants. The only problem had been as they adapted over the generations they were no longer tolerant of the conditions that their Earth bound relatives lived in. For the adults this was less of a problem, they could be put into hibernation and their bodies put through reconditioning slowly. The children however could not. So it was agreed that Doris and I would look after the children until they reached puberty , 7 years old in the Silurian life span. The girls are 6. So next year they will start to live part time with foster families. Doris will miss them dreadfully" he said, then smiling sadly he added, "so will I, you get attached."

Suddenly a young dark haired man arrived, he went over to sit with Emily.

Rose shaded her eyes from the suns glare as she watched him. He seemed to walk a little strangely, and there was a slight gleam of silver from his head.

"That is Brett, he and Emily were converted to Cybermen as children, we think Brett was 7 and Emily 5 years old at the time. What the Cybermen didn't take into account was their brains were not fully formed. So they were really not suitable for cyber control. It seems that when they lost contact with cyber command the were stranded on the planet Sigma Delta 459. They were young children in metal bodies who had only each other and in their isolation they grew to... need, then, love each other!"

"But Cybermen can't love!" The Doctor said, "They don't feel emotion!"

"But these are only partly Cyber converted children, Doctor. They obviously can feel emotion. They return each others love. They also return the love Doris and I give them."

Rose saw the young man kiss Doris and then he took Emily's hand and like any young couple in love they headed off to be alone.

"Liz Shaw and UNIT scientist have been working to restore Brett, to human form. Now Emily is the right age they will work to get her back to being as human as possible. We hope the young couple will then return here after the conversion is completed. When Doris and I have gone, I hope they will take over our work here, liaising between Aliens and Humans to keep the peace. Brett is a very sensible young man and Emily a very intelligent young woman."

"And Dylan the Doctor?"asked.

Alistair's face became sad. "Dylan was just a baby when he was made into a Dalek. So once again his partially formed mind did not take fully to Dalek programming. A large part of Dylan's mind is still human. I know he dreams human dreams, he watches TV and wants to be a football star."

The Doctor saw the old soldier wipe away a tear.

"We both know what is inside that casing, Doctor!" the old man shuddered. "There is nothing we can do to make him human again. His Dalek systems are failing and under the Intergalactic Act we are forbidden to make any kind of repair. Also as he gets older the Dalek commands will overwhelm his human mind. We can do little to make Dylan human!"

From the house an old man in Tibetan clothing walked across to Dylan and Doris.

"Is that Thomni?"

"Yes, Alistair said. "He is working with Dylan to take his consciousness on to the Psychic Plane."

"Already, he is able to go there and he meets up with other children and experiences life as it should have been for him. His life there will be much better, as a child running around with friends. Once he decides he wants to stay, I will destroy the monstrosity they made him into."

They saw the Dalek raised to a hover and come over to land next to Alistair, "Grandfather, Thomni, says Owen and James have come to play and they want me to go with them. They are going on a picnic."

Alistair smiled, "You must go Dylan, you will enjoy that. Give Owen my love and tell James I miss him."

"James, says he is your brother Grandfather, but he is only a boy."

"He died young!" Alistair said sadly, "But he is my big brother and I still love him dearly. He will love you Dylan, because I do."

"The Dalek nodded his optical receiver. If I stay there for a while will you be safe with him here?" the Dalek asked indicating the Doctor.

"Yes, Dylan, the Doctor is also my brother, I love him like I love you and James."

"Grandmother and Thomni, say you will visit me there tomorrow. When the girls go to school."

"I promise your Grandmother and I will visit you often Dylan!" the old man said, "Tell James to teach you how to play leap frog, we will have a game of that tomorrow when I visit."

"I love you Grandfather!" the Dalek rasped.

"I love you too Dylan!" the old man said placing his hand against the side of the Dalek's optical receiver.

The Doctor watched the Dalek as it hovered away back to Doris and Thomni. He saw Doris caress the Dalek's optical receiver in both hands and plant a kiss on it.

Doris looked tearfully at her husband. Alistair was about to go over to her when Rose said, "Let me! I think she will want to have a cry and she will be more able to do that if she isn't trying not to upset you!"

The Brigadier nodded his thanks.

"So Doctor, what is it you wanted?"

The Doctor smiled "You know me too well Alistair!" he said.

The old soldier smiled back.

"I wanted to ask you if I should tell Rose I love her? If loving someone is enough?"

Alistair smiled, "And you thought a repressed old soldier would be the one to give you the answer you wanted to hear?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"Well, Doctor, all I can say is love has got to be enough, because in the long run there is nothing else. Not expressing your love is possibly the most destructive thing you can do. It lost me my first wife, my daughter and almost lost me Doris!"

"But can love exist between Aliens?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor, open your eyes look at my family." Doris was hugging two little Alien girls!

"Now tell me love doesn't cross barriers. Because the only barriers are the ones we make ourselves. If you love the girl, tell her!"

"And if she doesn't love me?" the Doctor asked.

"You live with it and move on."

The old soldier, smiled at his friends worried look. "But between you, and me, I don't think you will be having that problem!"

The Doctor took on board his oldest friends advice.

As Rose and he headed back to the TARDIS he turned around and saw his oldest friend with an arm around his wife hugging her close and each of them had a hand on the shoulder of a Silurian girl. A young man and a Cyberwoman were sat on the step of the house holding hands and a Dalek and Tibetan priest were meditating.

Alistair was right, the only barriers that existed were those people created themselves!


End file.
